Desde el corazón-
by BelieveInThis
Summary: Una historia que narra el romance entre Zelda y Link que a pesar de tener perspectivas diferentes del mundo y la vida se enamoran y viven un cuento de fantasía y amor.
1. Prologo

**_Bueno, este es mi primer fic o parte de él ya que este vendría siendo el prólogo del fic xD, espero que les guste y todo review con críticas, opiniones o simplemente para decir cualquier cosa será bienvenido :D no se si estará bien o mal la historia pero quiero darle las gracias a_****Shimmy Tsu****_ porque de no ser por ella no estaría escribiendo... sé que lo leerás tarde o temprano Shimmy así que te digo... que este fic esté ambientado en Zelda es por tu influencia... x3 bueno y aquí les dejo el prólogo ojala y os guste :)..._**

Hola! Me llamo Zelda, tengo 15 años, soy del reino Hyrule y bueno… mi vida es totalmente normal por ahora... vivo con mi mamá y mi hermano. Tengo una mejor amiga, se llama Malon y nos contamos TODO, somos mejores amigas desde que tengo memoria, tenemos la misma edad y somos prácticamente inseparables, Malon tiene unos gustos raros y le encantan los juegos de videos y en cuanto a mi soy la rubia que escapa al estereotipo de la rubia con cabeza hueca... soy más inteligente de lo que ustedes piensan y se darán cuenta más adelante.

Mi mamá se llama Impa, era profesora en el colegio que estudio, es la mejor persona que conozco y la más bondadosa. Mi hermano se llama Sheik y es 2 años menor que yo, siempre es muy sociable con las personas, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, es muy poco frecuente que nos llevemos bien aunque creo que le pasa a muchos hermanos, y de todas maneras lo quiero mucho.

Todo empezó cuando mi mamá fue despedida del colegio en el que ella enseñaba tras haber estado 8 años trabajando en ese lugar, el colegio en el que estudio o en este caso estudiaba(una historia que les contaré más adelante). Aparte del problema del despido, a mi hermano lo expulsaron por mala conducta y bueno, yo seguía en el colegio como siempre son dar problema alguno. Mi mamá no sabía que hacer ante tanto drama… hasta que un día en plenas vacaciones de verano, esa época donde solo te dedicas a relajar tus neuronas, tomar sol y disfrutar de piscinas o playas cercanas, mi madre fue y nos dijo a mí y a Sheik… "_encontré trabajo… pero es en una isla y nos tendremos que ir por más o menos un año_…" yo quedé en shock y creo que sheik también... pero a mí me dieron la posibilidad de quedarme a diferencia de mi hermano al ser menor que yo ya que no lo podían dejar solo y estuve a punto de decir que me quedaría, sin embargo, tomar esa decisión fue la que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Llegó el día en que zarpó el barco en dirección a la isla, mi hermano venía con todas las esperanzas de hacer amigos y pasarla bien, mi madre con que le fuera bien en su nuevo trabajo y yo... no esperaba nada de este recóndito lugar, venía solo para asegurarme de que mi familia estuviese bien... y fue así... hasta que conocí a Link...


	2. Chapter 1

***Todos los personajes que esta historia pertenecen a Nintendo y a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Espero que les guste. La verdad es que pude terminarlo gracias a la ayuda de mi Beta, _Shimmy Tsu._ Gracias Shimmy por ayudarme 3. ****Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi historia.**  


Era medio día en Hyrule, el muelle del puerto estaba repleto de personas, quienes esperaban con impaciencia su turno para poder subir al barco que se encontraba frente a ellos, el cual los llevaría hacia un nuevo e inhóspito destino: la lejana isla Outset. Luego de cuatro horas de espera, perdí de vista mi equipaje después de que lo embarcaran junto con el de los demás pasajeros. La tripulación ya había dejado todo preparado, y estaba todo listo para zarpar. La mayoría de las personas estaba en cubierta viendo el paisaje del muelle y el resto estaba cada uno en sus camarotes, algunos bajo el efecto de pastillas para el mareo o para dormir, debido a que hay personas que no soportan por mucho tiempo el movimiento del barco y prefiere solo salir de sus camarotes para las comidas diarias. En cuanto a mí, preferí pasear y explorar el barco, así tenía más oportunidad de conocer a algunas personas ya que en el lugar a donde íbamos no conocía a nadie.

El barco hizo resonar tres veces su sirena y zarpó mar adentro, junto con la ayuda de algunos botes medianos para ubicarlo de tal manera que sólo avanzara hacia adelante y así salir sin mayor problema del muelle.

Poco a poco nos alejábamos de la costa y el capitán del barco llamó a todos los tripulantes a una sala común, conocida también bajo el nombre de "Sala del Hombre de Mar". Se les informó a los pasajeros todas las instrucciones en caso de que en el viaje ocurriese alguna emergencia, dio también los horarios de las comidas, de los lugares que en ciertas horas no son habitables para los pasajeros, y finalmente, les dio la bienvenida a todos, para luego dejarnos a cada uno con sus actividades que en ese momento hacíamos a bordo.

Yo, junto a mi madre, estuvimos buscando nuestras maletas y pertenencias por un rato, hasta que uno de los marinos tripulantes nos dijo que se encontraban bajo custodia en una bodega con el resto del equipaje de los demás pasajeros.

-Vamos Zelda,- dijo ella. –vamos a buscar nuestras cosas y luego no iremos a descansar.

Asentí y fuimos hacia el lugar indicado. Al llegar encontramos las pertenencias y al tratar de sacarlas y subirlas hasta nuestra habitación, unos jóvenes, casi de mi edad y la de Sheik, se ofrecieron a ayudarnos. Quedé impresionada, ya que según ellos, eran estudiantes del colegio al cual mi familia asistirá, y con su actitud, me dieron una muy buena visión de cómo son los isleños de Outset. Sonreí para mí y los acompañé para ubicar nuestras cosas.

…..

Luego de dejar acomodadas las maletas, con mi mamá nos dirigimos al salón "Hombre de Mar" a descansar un poco. Al llegar allí, fijé mi mirada en una chica de cabello corto y rubio. No recordaba su nombre, pero me la habían presentado esa misma mañana en la fila para comprar los pasajes y subir a bordo, todo gracias a mi madre y su poca sociabilidad –favor, nótese el sarcasmo-.

Me acerqué al sillón en donde la muchacha se encontraba. Esta no notó mi presencia, ya que conversaba con otra chica muy animadas, parece que eran amigas cercanas.

Estuve en silencio, jugando con un cubo Rubik que había llevado para no aburrirme en el viaje hasta que una voz me distrajo de mi juego.

-_¡Oye, ven, acércate!_

Me volteé al origen de la voz y era la muchacha rubia que me invitaba a sentarme junto a ellas.

Estuvimos toda la tarde conversando, sobre nosotras, nos presentamos y me hablaron un poco sobre la isla, el colegio y hasta llegaron a compararme con un futuro compañero de curso, el mismo de uno de los jóvenes quien me ayudó con mi equipaje.

Luego de eso, fui al comedor a cenar y de ahí fui al camarote a descansar.

En la noche me puse a pensar en cómo mi vida cambiaría desde el momento en que llegue a pisar el muelle de la isla. Dejé muchas cosas atrás: familia, amigos, compañeros, toda mi vida continental, mi vida urbana y rutinaria. Comenzaría una nueva vida rural, solos, mi madre, mi hermano y yo. No podía creerlo, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas, _y vueltas…_

Me levanté de golpe y salí disparada como cohete hacia el baño. Tenía mi cabeza dentro del retrete, devolviendo toda la comida que había cenado. Todos me habían advertido que era normal marearse en un viaje en barco, pero nunca pensé que sería para tanto y no le presté mucha atención, _qué error._

Mi mamá, quien me había seguido hasta el baño, me llevó a la enfermería del buque, y mientras esperaba a que me inyectasen un analgésico para el mareo, vi a un joven hyliano, igual que yo, con cabello rubio y algo despeinado, quizá estaba durmiendo cuando le llegaron los mareos, como a mí, y sus ojos eran azules, tan profundos como el mar sobre el cual navegábamos, y desprendían un brillo especial al momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Quedé hipnotizada por ellos, me encontraba en mi propio mundo, claro hasta que…

-Muy bien Zelda, sentirás un ligero piquete y luego dormirás como un bebé hasta el día siguiente.- me había dicho el enfermero cuando me inyectaba la aguja en el brazo.

Me volteé otra vez hacia el joven, quien recibía unas pastillas y luego desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta.

_Me pregunto si volveré a verle en la isla…_

…..

Al día siguiente mi madre nos despertó, muy emocionada, a mí y a mi hermano. Nos llevó a cubierta y fue allí en donde descubrí el porqué de su emoción.

Frente a nosotros, se lograba vislumbrar la imponente figura de la isla Outset, la cual contrastaba junto con los rayos del sol naciente.

Una sonrisa cruzó por mi rostro, y una nueva sensación, la de una nueva vida, latía con fuerza en mi corazón.


End file.
